The War Between Dracbourne and Drogot
by Fantasychik2692
Summary: For years, dragons have been at peace. But when two boys steal three dragon eggs and kill a helpless female, the peace is broken. It's up to Jes, an orphan from a dump, and Shenuth, a dragon that was stolen by the boys to regain the peace
1. Stolen Eggs

-1All was quiet in a thick, dense forest that crossed in between a town, and a mountain range filled with sleeping dragons. The moon was up to its fullest, showing that midnight had arrived, and was smiling upon its welcoming guests, before it sinks back underneath the horizon for its other guests hundreds of miles away. For a while, humans and dragons lived in peace, for if a human were to kill a dragon, then the dragons would seek revenge.

The only ones that were making any sound were three boys running toward the large forest that led to the dragons' homes. One of them, a brown haired, blue eyed boy, was running behind the other two. Worry was in his eyes, and as he ran, he panted.

"Brad, Zain, wait up!" he called out quietly. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Chase," said Brad, his green eyes showed a cunning thought as he ran into the forest with Zain. He looked over at his best friend, and laughed silently as they reached the dark forest.

Deep within the forest cave lay two dragons, who guard a nest filled with three eggs. One of the eggs was a sapphire blue with white specks. The blue egg glimmered in the distant light created by a small fire nearby. The second egg was gold; if you had stumbled upon it, you might have thought it was an actual piece of gold not found yet. The last egg, however, was black, black as obsidian, and had small gold features on it, showing that the young dragon concealed in the egg also had gold features on it.

If you faced the nest, on your right you would see a green female dragon. Her deep brown eyes gazed the area around her, until they reached her mate, a larger, deep red dragon. Together, their claws, horns, and the tips of their wings, as white as snow and as hard as diamond, shimmered just as brightly as their sapphire egg, maybe a bit brighter.

All of a sudden the dragons heard ramming against the entrance of their cave. The red dragon stood up quickly, and then turned to his mate.

"Go," she said. "I will be here waiting for you."

The male dragon hurried to the mouth of the cave, and found Chase standing there, looking around. When Chase saw the dragon, he jumped terribly, and began to tremble in fear. _What are they doing?_ he thought, as the dragon saw him, and glared.

"You, human, why are you here?" he asked. What he didn't know, however, was that Chase was simply a diversion for Brad and Zain, who ran in, silently killed the green dragon, and took the eggs.

When the red dragon heard his mate's painful cries, he rushed to the nest, to find her bloody body hanging over the empty nest.

"Brenth…" he said sadly and angrily, as he cried over his mate, and the loss of his only children. He then roared loudly, ending the peace between human and dragon. The leader of the dragons, a mighty bronze colored male, created laws for the humans. They couldn't be out after sunset, for if they were, then their fate was the dragons' dinner, nor could they enter the dragon's territory, unless it was to give sacrifices, either animal or human being.

I was a fourteen year-old girl, living in a dump you'd call an orphanage around the time. I was planning for my huge escape, the one where I'd finally leave, and find a way to evade the police.

Ever since I was seven, I was living in the orphanage because of the tragic death of my parents, and my unborn sibling. My friends, Annabella, Keon, Corinne, Donavan, Saige, Marianna, and Desirae, were always by my side, and Keon, who was practically the smart one of the group, gave us plans to try to leave.

It never went our way, though; in the end, we'd get caught, and be brought back to the orphanage.

That day, before the incident, Keon, Saige and I were on one of our runs from the police. There were three cops, one after each of us, trying to get us to slow down.

"Someone stop them!" cried one.

I looked at the others, knowing that they were going to tire out soon, and said, "I'm sorry if you two get caught."

"Hey, it's not a problem," Keon said, smiling.

"Yeah," Saige replied. "_You're _not the one who's after us."

But then, two other cops appeared, and grabbed Keon and Saige. I dodged them both and kept on running."

"Go, Jes, run!" Saige called out.

But then, a cop, one that has always caught me before, stopped me, and said, "Time for you to go back."

He dragged me behind Keon and Saige. I scowled, frustrated with another failed attempt of leaving the stupid orphanage at long last.

"I just don't understand it," he said. "_Why _do you try to leave the only home you got? It's safer than out here."

"Ha," I said dryly. "You must not know what those workers do to us, then."

"Now, those ladies are the kindest folk around here."

"Yeah, only when _you're _looking." He brought us back, and the workers were pretending to be worried about us. As they talked, Keon, Saige and I hurried to the room where all of the orphans were, wondering if we had finally escaped.

That night, I was pacing in the room, still angry about the failed escape.

"AHHH!" I cried out, getting Keon's attention. I had hit the wall, and was now looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I'm sick and tired of having to be here! We're ridiculed, we practically have no life ahead of us, and they practically make us anorexic." I looked back out the window.

"Well, in four years, we'll be out of here."

I looked at him again, curious as to what he was saying. "What do you mean?"

"They can't keep us as soon as we're 18."

"_18? _That's too long! I want to get out now." Then, I thought of an escape…but just any escape…a _huge _one. I began to pack my things, and I looked back at Keon.

"Hey, Keon," I said, as I hid my packed things underneath a cot. "Could you plan another escape plan…A huge one?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"About three months. Is that too long?"

"No, not at all; I could use that time to make smaller escapes, but to find other things I need." I looked around, and thought, _I could finally get away from here._

All of a sudden, we heard a dragon's roar (the same red dragon that was mentioned earlier). I looked out the window, seeing three figures running into town. "Sounds like someone upset one of the dragons."

"Yeah…" Keon sounded worried. "Jes, are you _sure _about this? I mean, the dragons sound _really _angry, and if you get hurt…"

"I'll be fine."

After about three months, the plan was set. He gave me the plan, and that night, while I grabbed my things to head out, I said to all of my friends, "I promise to come back, and get you all out of here."

"We'll hold you to that promise," Keon replied, as I left.

The next morning, while I was sauntering somewhere the orphanage, I saw behind me, a policeman trying to catch up with me. I began to pick up speed, and jumped into a quick sprint, when I bumped into a boy, and we both ended up in a small alley, with me getting away from the man.

"Okay, thanks for getting me away from that officer, even though it was unintentional, but what the hell?" I asked when we collided. I noticed that in his hands was a large brown sack. "What's in the sack?"

"I-it's nothing," he replied, putting the sack into my hands.

"Um, why are you giving this to me?"

"I've been trying to hide from my friends with this, and it's not doing me any good. I was going to give this to a seller, but I might as well give it to you."

"Wait, what's—?"

Before I could continue, he left. I looked at the sack with much curiosity. _What's inside that's making him so afraid?_ I wondered, as all of a sudden the inside began to glow. I quickly put the sack down, and I heard a small voice say:

"Where am I? Why is everything so dark?"

Out came a tiny dragon. It was as black as obsidian, and had small, gold features, as well as gold eyes that scanned the dragon's surroundings. When it saw me, however, it backed away.

"A…human had my egg?" it asked aloud. "Why did you have my egg?"

"A…a boy gave it to me," I replied. "If I had actually known what was in the sack, I wouldn't have accepted."

A smile appeared on the dragon's face. "I believe you; do not worry. I can sense when anything that can talk lies to me. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Shenuth."

"You already have a name?"

"Yes, of course; all dragons are christened names right before they hatch. What is your name?"

"I-I'm Jes."

Shenuth looked around. "You seem fairly young for a human to walk around unattended; where are your parents?"

"I don't have any parents; they died not that long ago. I'm an orphan, though I was forced to take care of myself. Other than my parents, no one except for my friends at the orphanage has ever shown me any kindness what so ever. My friends and I have all been trying to leave, and I finally got my chance today." Then, I asked, "Forgive me if this is rude to ask, but how are you able to know all about humans and dragons for being a hatchling?"

"I am born with special intelligence that allows me to know about the creatures and other forms of nature around me. It also allows me to understand and communicate with you."

"Do you know how long will it take for you to mature?"

"I will slowly grow until I am about three months old, and my wings will not fully develop until about a week afterwards, though with certain exceptions, such as when I am trying to run away or protect someone from something."

As Shenuth finished explaining, I heard "I heard her voice; she must be in here!"

"Oh no; I'll be captured!"

Shenuth looked around again, and faced a forest along the alley. "There is a cave not far away where we can stay; follow me, quickly."

I followed the dragon into the forest, and we found the small cave that was hidden by a large boulder.

"Will we be safe here?" I asked, feeling rather uneasy.

Shenuth smiled, and nodded, then we entered together, finding it airy, and comforting; for me, it was twice as better than the orphanage. I sat down and the dragon lay next to me.

"You seemed uneasy when you asked if we were going to be safe," he said.

"It's just that, lately, the other dragons have been very angry with us because of something that happened three months ago."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, three boys went into a different forest, and found a cave. They knew that it was inhabited by two dragons, so they disturbed them; when the male dragon came out, one was a diversion, and the others went in the cave, killed his mate, and then took their eggs…"

I didn't say anything else; I knew, or thought I knew, why the boy had given me the sack in the first place. I frowned slightly, feeling tears trickling down my face.

"What is wrong, Jes?" Shenuth asked.

"I know why I was given your egg; I'm going to be framed for stealing it," I replied through my tears.

The dragon looked at me sadly, and then crawled into my lap. "You will not be framed for stealing the eggs, including mine; if we are caught, then I will explain all that happened."

I smiled slightly, feeling some tears trickling down my face. "Thank you so much, Shenuth; you don't know how much it means to me."

He smiled, and rubbed his head gently with mine. "Somehow, I can feel your emotions, so I can somehow know how much it means to you."

"Could we have somehow bonded when you hatched?"

He nodded. "That may have happened."

I nodded, smiling wider. But then, I frowned again. "Those boys are up to no good; I bet that, once the other dragons hatch, they'll make them do evil things, and have them help steal eggs for their own gain, and maybe form some sort of army."

"Has that ever happened before?"

I shook my head. "It's only happened in books. But it's because of the boys stealing the eggs that the peace between us has been broken. The dragons have been making laws, and been taking sacrifices recently."

There was a moment of silence. The sun was slowly beginning to set, as the cave was shrouded into darkness. Shenuth was able to make a fire, and we were soon able to see again.

"Well, maybe we can help restore the peace once I have fully grown. If we can get some of the dragons to cooperate with us, then it may work."

I smiled again, and said, "I like that idea."

Shenuth smiled, as he curled up beside me, and I slowly fell asleep.


	2. A Birthday to Remember

The next morning, I woke up to see that we had a sack full of food. Shenuth was awake, and already had a full belly; he was standing on the other side of the cave, looking outside with much worry. When he saw me, he walked up to me, and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"There were a few dragons outside of the cave; they were without humans though. Somehow, they sensed you were here, though they didn't come in, to our relief."

"They probably think I am one of the three who stole the eggs; they put down a curfew that when someone's out after the moon rises, whenever it is, then we are dead." I frowned again, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

Again, Shenuth gently rubbed his head against mine, taking my tears away. "Do not weep, for at least you and I know that you are being framed for this horrible fate. As long as that matters, then we should not be hard on ourselves."

I smiled, as he slowly pushed the bag toward me. "You should eat; somehow it was found here."

I nodded, and ate to my heart's content. It kept my stomach full, and we still had more left for the rest of the day.

The leaves' bright colors showed that autumn was just around the corner, and I began to have a joyful feeling; my birthday was coming up. However, my sorrow returned, for no one was there to celebrate me turning fourteen. When Shenuth noticed my sorrow return, he asked, "What is wrong?"

I smiled slightly, and shook my head. "It's nothing…my birthday's coming up, and usually, my parents and I would have a small party to celebrate. But since they're gone, and since I left the orphanage, where my friends and I would celebrate, there's really no one else to celebrate with."

Another smile lit up on the black dragon's face. "I can celebrate it with you."

My smile grew wider, as I sat cross-legged, and Shenuth sat in my lap. "Thanks so much; this may be one of my favorite birthdays after all."

On the day of my birthday, a week after we met, I woke up to find Shenuth with a smile across his face, and another sack of food that mysteriously appeared before us.

"Happy Birthday," he said. He pushed the sack up to me again, and I was able to notice a complete change in him. He had grown a lot, and there were two small stumps on both sides of his back.

"Thanks, Shenuth," I replied. I noticed his growth spurt, and smiled. "You have grown a lot since we first met."

He smiled still, but then frowned when we heard two loud thumps outside.

"I bet you _anything_ that there are a couple of eggs in here!" said one voice. There was a loud roar that followed, as whomever it was tried to move the boulder.

"It's the boys who stole the eggs; they're coming!" I said worriedly, as, somehow, Shenuth began to grow rapidly. He was almost twice as big as me from the head down, and the stumps on his back grew as well, though no wings developed. Shenuth grabbed the sack, handed it to me, and then curled up around me, though he faced the wall of the cave.

When the boys realized that the boulder wasn't moveable, they growled to themselves, and one said, "There's nothing here; let's go!"

There was another, deeper roar, as the sound of beating wings filled the area, and disappeared.

Shenuth looked at the entrance. "I believe that they're gone."

My heart was pounding from the fear that was still inside me, as Shenuth got up.

"I was right," I said. "They _are_ looking for more eggs to steal, and they're going to make some sort of army with them, so that somehow the peace between dragon and human will be broken forever."

"Well, they're not going to get far," Shenuth replied with sourness in his voice. "Their dragons may be my brothers, but they have bonded with the wrong people."

I nodded, and then looked at him. "Let me guess; this is one of the special exceptions that you mentioned last week?"

He looked at himself, and smiled, nodding as he looked around cautiously. When he was satisfied, he lay beside me, with his long tail curling around me.

"We may have to look for another hiding place," he said. "I may still grow, and this cave will be much too small."

I nodded, noticing that when Shenuth was lying down, he was almost half as big as the entire cave. "I can deal with it; my parents and I used to always move from place to place, though we stayed in the same town."


	3. Found

The very next day, I woke up to an empty cave; Shenuth was nowhere in sight.

"Shenuth?" I called out.

"Jes, I'm outside," I head him say. I noticed that the boulder was out of place. "I have grown over the night, and I am too big for the cave now."

When I exited the cave, I noticed that he was exactly twice as big as me. A large smile was plaited across his face, as he gently lowered his body. "We should start moving; it may still be a little too early to explain to the other dragons if they find us."

I nodded, and got on, feeling how incredibly smooth his scales were. We slowly went through the forest, but soon I began to hear the sound of beating wings coming from overhead. Two large dragons were flying toward us, getting lower by the minute.

"Shenuth, we have to run!" I said. "I think those boys are back, and they found us."

Then, one of his spines grew longer, and it curled up in front of me. "Hold on tightly."

I grasped the spine, and he suddenly ran like a horse running down the backstretch in a race. As he ran, his two stumps began to grow wings by the second. First came out the very tip of his wing, with a hooked claw on each end. As a thin membrane appeared, the end of the wing, a gold spike, appeared, and when Shenuth noticed his newly developed wings, he asked, "Are you ready for the real test?"

I nodded, and he took off into the air, which at first was kind of rough, but slowly it grew smoother, and we swiftly raced away from the two other dragons.

However, they slowly began to catch up, and we heard, "All right Chase; you've been hiding with that dragon for far too long, get over here." The dragon the boy was riding, a blue dragon, roared loudly, and caught up with us. "You can't fool us!"

But when the other boy saw me, he said, "You're not Chase! Why are you with the dragon?"

When I didn't answer, the gold dragon roared. Shenuth glared at the two dragons, and began to rise higher.

"Answer me! Why are you with the dragon?!"

"Because your stupid friend Chase gave me his egg!" I replied curtly. Shenuth looked at me, and said, "Hold on tightly; I'm going to descend rapidly."

I nodded to the dragon, and held on for dear life, as Shenuth began to descend rapidly, and we landed in a vast valley. The other dragons followed suit.

"Why did Chase give you the egg?" asked the boy on the gold dragon.

"How should I know?" I asked in reply. "I thought it was your plan to have him frame the next person he comes in contact with while holding the dragon egg."

"Chase is a big wimp! He was too afraid of what we were planning on doing!" said the other boy. I noticed that the one with the blue dragon had sandy brown hair, and brown eyes, while the one with the gold dragon had black hair, and brown eyes.

"Well, now that _you_ have the dragon, then you're going to have to join me and Brad, then," said the sandy brown haired boy.

"There's no way I'm going to join you jerks," I said curtly. "It's because of you two that the dragons are furious with the human race."

"No, you don't understand," said the boy named Brad. "_We_ are trying to make a group of people that are stronger than any human alive! Think about it; when a specific human comes upon a specific egg, the human and the dragon inside somehow bond, and the egg hatches almost immediately. Didn't that happen with you and that dragon?"

I looked at Shenuth, and he did the same with me. I could sense how uneasy he was with what Brad was saying.

"Whatever happens to the dragon, the human feels the same pain, the same emotions. It's the same with them; they feel what we feel. Trust us; we've experimented on ourselves."

_Wow, they really _are _stupid,_ I thought, noticing scars on their arms.

"Anyway, we've also found out that you can only understand the dragon you're bonded to; we've also experimented with that. If we're _that _strong, then we can control the rest of the world! "

"You're not as dumb as you look," I said sourly. "Well, if you haven't noticed, we're not like you; _we_ don't want to create a stronger race of human being that will want to control all of the other humans. _We_ want to help restore the peace that was with us three months ago before you idiots destroyed it!"

But then, the blue dragon looked at its person, and said something, I couldn't understand it. Shenuth looked at the dragon and glared, baring his teeth.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He asked if he could torture me if we refused," Shenuth replied.

"You're making a big mistake refusing our request," Brad said with a smirk. "If you don't join us, then, well…"

All of a sudden, the blue dragon rammed its head and neck against Shenuth, making him roar in pain, and fall to the side. I felt his pain, and I yelled, too, flying off him, and ended up landing on Brad's dragon. Brad grabbed me, and put his right arm around my neck, ready to choke me if necessary. When Shenuth noticed me as a hostage, he roared again, that time with anger.

"Let her go!" he bellowed. As he got ready to attack the gold dragon, Brad tightened his arm, choking me for only a second. Shenuth stopped quickly, afraid of me getting hurt; I saw the worry on his face as his glare temporarily disappeared.

"Ah-ha!" said the other boy. "I knew that it was such a good idea to threaten you, dragon!"

"Zain shut up and let me talk!"

Shenuth glared at the first boy, Zain, and growled. I felt his anger, and, thinking up of something quick, I said, "I don't think you'd want to kill me."

"Why not?" asked Brad.

"If you do, then you'd have one less dragon to try to capture."

Brad let go of me quickly, but I was pushed with so much force, that I was thrown off of the gold dragon. Shenuth grabbed me quickly, and gently placed me onto the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "A little shaken, perhaps, but I'm fine."

But then, the sound of echoing roars entered the area; the boys grew terrified, and said, "We've got to get out of here!" in unison.

They left with their dragons quickly, as Shenuth hid me underneath him. "You'll be safe under me," he said. "If they only see me, then they'll worry about the other boys."

A group of dragons came to the valley, and looked around; one of them was a red male. "I sensed humans!" he roared, as he turned to face Shenuth. "Did you see any humans?"

Shenuth looked at the direction where the boys ran off. "They stole the eggs that were lost thee months ago."

But then, one of the other dragons noticed me. "There is another human underneath him!"

Shenuth was pushed aside, and, feeling his pain, I grasped my side quickly. The red dragon then pinned me to the ground, and hissed when he looked at me.

"You!" he roared. "You are one of the three humans that helped the others steal my eggs and killed my mate!"

"No, I'm not!" I replied, terrified by his quick judgement. My voice slowly began to quiver as I spoke. "I'd never kill a dragon, nor would I steal anything!"

"Then how come this dragon was protecting you?"

"Someone gave me his egg, and when he hatched, we somehow bonded. There are two other boys that know about this, and they are out trying to steal eggs to form a stronger human race." I began to talk rapidly, in case my answers were to slow for me to live.

"This human speaks no lies…" said a bronze dragon I knew to be the leader of the clan. He had walked up further to face me, and glared at me face-to-face. "…However, she may have joined the other two humans."

"She didn't," Shenuth said. The other dragons looked at him, who came up to my side. "If we had joined them, then we would have left this valley just as they did."

"Tell me, human, have you and the black one been hiding for a while?" asked the bronze dragon less curtly than before.

"Yes, I've been hiding from my home at the orphanage," I replied, with fear still shown in my voice. Shenuth sensed my fear, and pleaded, "Please let her go."

The red dragon glanced up at the black dragon, his glare disappearing. "Shenuth," he said, taking his claw away from me. When I was able to get up, I backed away quickly, reaching Shenuth.

Shenuth nodded; I looked at him, and he said to me only, "It's my father."

"This human, you have been with her ever since you hatched?"

The black dragon nodded again, curling his tail around me protectively. "Like she said, when she was given my egg, we formed a bond. We had decided that we could help restore the peace that was once here."

"How strong is this bond?" the bronze leader asked me.

"It…it's so strong that out of me, and the other two boys, only I can hear him, and we feel each other's emotions…and pain."

"And now you want to restore the peace between us and the other humans?"

I nodded. "I understand that you're mad at the boys who are trying to form the stronger race, but it's mad to take out the anger against the others. I know many people in the town who are fascinated by dragons, and they would be more than happy to help stop the boys from making their strong race."

"However, now you are part of the strong race. If they are to help, and they find a specific egg, then they will be part of it, as well."

"The boys are making the race to make themselves the rulers of the others around them." I noticed that the fear inside me had slowly dwindled away once I had explained how strong the bond between me and Shenuth was. "If Shenuth and I get others to help us stop them, then maybe we can have them make a promise. If they break it, then the consequence could be entirely up to you."

The bronze dragon pondered this thought for a moment. "So, you are saying that we would be in charge of the rules and promises that our helpers must abide and keep when they become…for what better word…Dragon Riders?"

"Yes."

"And we will be in charge of the consequences if a helper breaks the rules and promises?"

"Yes."

The other dragons talked amongst themselves, and I heard very nice comments from them.

"This may actually work."

"The human speaks some sense."

Then, the bronze dragon held up a claw to silence them. Shenuth and I exchanged glances, and smiled at each other.

"Very well then, get some of the humans you know will help us, and…"

But all of a sudden, there was a distant roar that echoed from the mountains. Shenuth glared up at the sky, and saw the two boys on their dragons, taking an entire sack full of eggs.

"We must hurry and get the humans, Jes," he said, looking at me.

"As we will go to see if the others will help," the bronze leader added, as the others left to their nests.


End file.
